Te conocí en el valle de la esperanza
by PeriesIII
Summary: Hermione ha rehecho su vida. Tiene un trabajo normal y un piso normal... Hasta que llega él. Los rebeldes atacan de nuevo y destruyen todo a su paso. El Ejercito de Dumbledore debe actuar, quién podria pensar que él estaba detrás de todo? Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Te conocí en el valle de la esperanza**

_Aún no entendía porque seguía sintiéndolo, ¿Acaso la venganza no había aliviado su dolor? No… seguía allí, aquel dolor que te parte el alma, aquel que alenta tus pulsaciones, aquel que te hace temblar, aquel que no te deja respirar... No podía comprenderlo. Aún después de largas horas, allí estaba como hierro candente en una herida. Y seguía sin entenderlo. Cegado por el temor, la ira y el rencor. ¿Por qué su corazón seguía sin palpitar y sus manos aún temblaban? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no había sufrido ya bastante? Después de todo era su carga, su culpa y a pesar de todo quería ver de nuevo el brillo en sus ojos, la luz en su mirada… quería que volviera, que le abrazara y le dijera que todo iría bien... más eso era imposible…tan imposible cómo que lloviera en plena sequía… Y pensó en Selene. Su pequeña, dulce y tozuda princesa. Sólo por ella, Su princesa._

**CAPITULO 1.**

-Jane McCann - Una chica de unos 22 años le tendía la mano, él la estrechó.

-Alexander Stone, encantado- El chico debía tener unos 23 o 24 años a juzgar por su aspecto, era alto y rubio e iba vestido con un traje negro, camisa negra y una corbata blanca. Sin duda sabía vestirse.- bien, empecemos.

-sí, claro, ¿con que piso quiere que comencemos?- Era su primer día de trabajo y no tenía demasiada experiencia, esperaba no tener demasiados problemas.

-no se, supongo que por el que este más cerca, después ya iremos viendo, ¿no?

-Perfecto, acompáñeme por favor– Salieron del edificio. La chica iba vestida con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, llevaba unos zapatos del mismo color con tacón y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta por donde caían unos preciosos bucles morenos. Tenía los ojos color caoba e unas delicadas y bonitas curvas, nada del otro mundo.-¿Prefiere ir en coche o en autobús?

-Autobús esta bien.

-Claro.-Caminaban en silencio, sin atreverse a hablar demasiado. Llegaron a la parada y se pasaron unos quince minutos esperando, sin pronunciar palabra.-Este es.

Subieron al autobús que por mala suerte estaba un poco lleno pero pudieron entrar sin problemas. El viaje fue un poco incómodo ya que tuvieron que quedarse de pié, aunque no por mucho tiempo, bajaron a la siguiente parada. Se dirigían a un barrio de Londres, uno de aquellos que no son demasiado bonitos ni que se caracterizan por su limpieza.

Caminaban a paso lento y seguían sin dirigirse la palabra, y la intensidad con la que él la miraba la intimidaba un poco. Si todos los días iban a ser así no podría soportarlo. Al cabo de un rato se atrevió a abrir la boca.

-Aunque no parezca demasiado acogedor, el piso es bonito y tiene mucho espacio, creo que más o menos tiene 60 m2, además, entra mucha luz- Sabía perfectamente que ese piso no tenía demasiado espacio, ni mucho menos era bonito pero así era su trabajo, tenía que mentir para vender, o al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho. Al chico le pareció graciosa la manera en la que ella gesticulaba exageradamente con los brazos y no pudo disimular una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que irritó notablemente a Jane.

Entraron en un bloque que tenía las paredes raídas, no tenía demasiada buena pinta. El ascensor era pequeño, no debían caber más de 3 o 4 personas y los botones estaban casi todos rotos. Había 7 pisos. Fueron al 7º. Cuando salieron del ascensor, Jane volvió a hablar.

-Este es- Señaló una puerta de madera que estaba, por ser delicados, hecha una mierda. Puso la llave en su cerradura e hizo presión con el hombro, cuando la puerta cedió hizo un ruido raro, como si se fuera a romper de un momento a otro. Lo que pudieron ver dentro del piso no era mucho mejor que la puerta, había grietas por todas partes y humedades en las paredes. Se quedaron los dos mirando el piso sin moverse.

-Creo que no- Al decir la frase, se cayó un trozo de pared, justo al lado.- No, definitivamente, no, demasiado joven para morir.

-Quizás con unos arreglos y una mano de pintura…además, esta muy tirado de precio.

-Ya pero como verás, creo que el dinero no es mi problema…-Lo dijo con tanta chulería que Jane decidió que ese chico le caía mal, no es que siempre fuera con prejuicios ni nada de eso, simplemente, su chulería y su forma de caminar, siempre erguido, le dieron suficientes motivos como para decidirlo.

-Claro, lo imaginaba…bien, vamonos, nos queda mucho Londres por recorrer- No habló con mucho entusiasmo, es más, se detectaba cierto sarcasmo en su voz, sarcasmo que Alex notó y le gustó. Iba a ser una tarde muy entretenida.

Era el séptimo piso que visitaban y ya pasaba la hora de comer, Alex seguía rechazando todos los pisos, parecía que lo único que quería era torturarla, además la pobre no podía más con los tacones, le dolían los pies.

-Tampoco ¿verdad?- El chico asintió- ¡Genial!- Otra vez ese sarcasmo.

-Lo siento de verdad, pero es que estos pisos no dan la talla, no me gustan.

-¿Pero no ha visto la terraza? Es preciosa.

-Si, claro sin contar que le falta un trozo de suelo y la barandilla esta... ¡anda, Si no hay barandilla!- Exclamó el rubio mirando hacía arriba.-Bueno Jane, creo que podemos empezar a tutearnos, después de todo, llevamos unas cinco horas juntos, ya seria hora.-Le dedicó una sonrisa seductora, una que derretiría a cualquiera, más no a ella.

-Como quieras.-Dijo restándole importáncia con una mano

-Además, todo el rato me has estado enseñando pisos muy pequeños, quiero uno grande.

-Está bien, hay uno en Westminster, cerca de Victoria Street…

-Perfecto, vamos a comer

-¿Ahora? ¡Son las 5!

-Claro, tengo hambre, invito yo.

Fueron a un bar cerca de Picadilly Circus. Era el típico garito donde te sirven tapas o algunos platos combinados, no era de mucha categoría. En las paredes de la estancia había colgados unos cuadros con fotos de actores firmadas, Jane reconoció algunos de los actores y Alex también. Había pocas mesas, la barra estaba un poco apartada de estas. Se sentaron en una cerca de la ventana, desde allí se podían contemplar las calles de Londres. La gente caminaba ajetreada, cosa no muy sorprendente en Londres. Alex se quitó la chaqueta del traje con un gesto tan perfecto que a Jane le sorprendió pensar en eso, con lo mal que le caía ese chico.

-Bien, Jane, aún no se nada de ti, ¿cuantos años tienes?- La verdad es que Alex no se caracterizaba demasiado por sus modales, era descarado, casi voraz.

-Bueno, yo… 22, ¿tú?-No es que le interesase demasiado, sólo era curiosidad.

-24, y ¿cómo es que vendes pisos? ¿Que estudiaste?

-La verdad es que…-Una señora rechoncha, con el pelo teñido de verde, un delantal de cuadros y unos zapatos que le iban unos cuantos números grandes les interrumpió.

-Buenas tardes, que querrán para…mmm… ¿comer?- La señora debía tener por lo menos unos 50 años. Dudó un poco en si los chicos iban para comer o para tomar algo, dada la hora daba que pensar.

-Yo, un plato núm.16, una pizza de esas, una cerveza y unas aceitunas, gracias.-La mujer se volvió hacia Jane, que miraba al chico con cara sorprendida.

-Una ensalada, gracias.-La mujer tomó nota y se fue.

-¿Sólo eso? Si sigues así vas a acabar anoréxica.

-Es que yo no soy como tú, ¿huevos fritos, bistec, patatas fritas, ensaladilla rusa, una pizza? ¡Ah, si! Y no nos olvidemos las aceitunas ¿Dónde almacenas todo esto?

-¿no lo ves? Aquí.- Lo dijo mientras se golpeaba los pectorales, enseñando una dentadura perfecta. Jane río ante al gesto del chico, quizás ya no le caía tan mal, al fin y al cabo sólo era un chico normal con un poco más de dinero del habitual y un poco engreído.- ¿Por dónde íbamos? ¡Ah, sí! ¿Que estudiaste?

-En realidad no estudié, hice un módulo de diseño y busqué trabajo, y aquí estoy, este es mi primer día.

-Sí, se nota.

-¿Tan mal lo hago?

-¡No! Era una broma, así que este es tu primer día…

-Sí, bueno, que me dices de ti, ¿Cómo es que buscas piso?

-Verás, el piso que tenía antes era demasiado grande, si, ya se que antes dije que quería un piso grande pero es que si vieras el que tengo ahora…

-¿Trabajas?- En aquel momento llegó la mujer rara (n/a: era para ponerle nombre) con los platos y las bebidas.

-Buen provecho- Y tal como había venido se volvió a marchar.

-Ahora mismo no, como te he dicho antes, no me hace falta. Aunque estuve trabajando en el negocio de mi padre durante unos meses.

-Ojalá yo tampoco tuviera que trabajar, no sabes la suerte que tienes.-En esos momentos, Jane pensaba en su piso de alquiler y en lo duro que tenia que trabajar para pagarlo, en el coche que quería comprarse… total, ¿para que le servia tener el carné, sin un coche con el que practicar?

-Sí, supongo…-Se quedó pensando y al cabo de un rato volvió a hablar- ¿sabes? tu necesitas dinero y yo necesito que alguien me decore el piso así que… ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato? Podrías decorarme el piso, te pagaría considerablemente bien.

-Bueno, yo…- Alex puso un puchero y entonces fue cuando se ablandó.-Bueno, lo pensaré.

-Perfecto.

-¿Y de qué trabaja tu padre? Espera… ¿banquero?

-Algo parecido. ¿Y los tuyos?

-Mis padres son mugg… digo dentistas, trabajan en una clínica dental, cerca del Holand Park en Notting Hill.

-Interesante… ¿Vives con ellos?

-No, me fui hace un año, no me malinterpretes, no es que me lleve mal con ellos, es sólo que me gusta estar sola y tener mi propio espacio… ¿tu vives con tus pa…?

-¿Dónde vives exactamente?

-En Allen Street, Kensington ¿tú?

-A las afueras- Se hizo un silencio incomodo, que Alex aprovechó para dar dos bocados de su plato y comer un poco, la conversación no le había dejado probar ni un trozo de bistec. Pero no duro mucho timepo- ¿Tienes novio? ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?

-¡Eh! Basta ya de preguntas… ¿Ahora qué vendrá, vas a acosarme?-Alex le caía más o menos bien, pero no le gustaba que la acribillaran de preguntas. La ponían nerviosa y le daba la sensación de que Alex estaba evadiendo sus preguntas.

-No sería mala idea…-Aunque debía admitirlo, ese chico tenia cierta gracia.

-¡Oh! muy gracioso- Jane miró su reloj, marcaban ya las 5 y media y aún le quedaban los pisos de Westminster- Si quieres que acabemos hoy, será mejor que nos vayamos.

-¡Pero aún no he terminado!- Una sola mirada bastó para advertir al pobre chico- Bueno, supongo que da igual, de todas maneras ya estaba frío…

-¡Venga, vámonos!-Alex dejó un par de billetes en la mesa y se fue corriendo detrás de la morena.

Dos chicos estaban sentados en la mesa de un café, el que se podría deducir como el más alto, era pelirrojo, con pecas esparcidas por toda la cara, tenía los ojos azules e iba vestido con un jersey verde claro y unos tejanos, parecía estar enfadado. El chico que se había sentado en frente era moreno, llevaba lentes y tenía los ojos verdes, como una esmeralda, también llevaba tejanos i camiseta.

-Ya hace media hora Ron, será mejor que nos vayamos, se le debe haber olvidado.- Estaban esperando a alguien, y a juzgar por sus palabras y su cara, llegaba tarde.

-Sí, seguramente. No se como pudo habérsele olvidado, ¡le dije que era importante!

-Ron, recuerda que era su primer día de trabajo… quizá…

-Déjalo Harry, vayámonos.

El pelirrojo se levantó y puso la silla en su sitio, Harry le siguió. Salieron del café. Fuera, empezaban a caer finas gotas de lluvia. El pelinegro, miró a los lados, y al ver que no había nadie en la calle a parte de él y su compañero, hizo aparecer un paraguas con una varita de madera, el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo con su varita.

-Bueno… ¿nos vemos mañana, no?

-Supongo, estos días vamos muy liados en mi departamento pero ya te enviaré un mensaje. ¡Por cierto! ¿Cómo te va con Luna?

-Igual que siempre Harry, ya lo sabes.

-Hasta mañana.

-Nos vemos.

Cada chico se fue por un lado, Ron caminando perezosamente pensando en su novia Luna y en su cita la noche pasada, estaba radiante con aquel vestido azul…y Harry pensando en los extraños sucesos que pasaban últimamente, recordaba perfectamente las palabras del Profeta: Esta noche, un grupo de rebeldes ha atacado a un gran número de personas cerca del London Eye. Diez muggles han sido heridos y cinco más han muerto a causa de la explosión provocada. Entre los muertos figuraba un niño de 6 años y el jefe del departamento de protección a los muggles. No hacía más que preocuparle.

Bajaron del autobús maldiciendo el día en que Dios inventó la lluvia. Alex y Jane estaban en Vitoria Street a casi unos 100 m. de su destino, estaba lloviendo e iban sin paraguas.

Caminaban con rapidez intentando cubrirse con las manos, pero cada vez llovía más. Se pararon delante de un semáforo, estaba rojo. Jane no vio el coche que se aproximaba, pasó en rojo y fue demasiado tarde cuando lo divisó. Alex tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, prácticamente lo vio a cámara lenta, el coche aproximándose a ella cada vez más y más y eso no le gusto. Alex cogió a Jane por los brazos y tiró de ella hacia la acera. Aterrizaron en el suelo, se miraron a los ojos y se dieron cuenta de cómo estaban situados, Alex había caído sin querer encima de la chica que estaba siendo aplastada por su peso.

-Por si no te das cuenta, me estas aplastando.-Lo dijo como si tenerlo encima le molestara, aunque el rubor en sus mejillas decía todo lo contrario, hasta le sorprendió darse cuenta de que el calorcito que desprendía su cuerpo era agradable.

El chico se levantó e ayudó a la joven a ponerse en pié. Se planchó un poco la chaqueta mojada con las manos ya que había quedado arrugada después de la caída.

-Podrías ser un poco más agradecida, te acabo de salvar la vida.-Jane no hizo caso de su comentario pero al mirar al suelo se dio cuenta de que su varita se había escapado del agarre de su chaqueta ahora mojada. La recogió antes de que su acompañante pudiera verla y se la guardó en un bolsillo de los pantalones.

-¡Mierda, estoy empapada!

-Pues no eres la única, por tu culpa… tendrías que haberte fijado antes de pasar en rojo, casi te cuesta la vida.

-Como si te importara.-No sabia por que había dicho eso, claro que no le importaba, apenas se conocían, que tonta era. Había sido algo instintivo.

-Te equivocas, si me importas, te necesito para que me decores el piso.

-Claro, vayámonos de aquí, es ese edificio de allí.-Jane señaló un edificio que estaba a menos de 70 m. de ellos.

Jane y Alex se pararon en frente de un edificio alto, era de color gris oscuro. Las ventanas de los diferentes pisos eran azules. En cada planta había distribuidos cuatro balcones. Parecía un edificio con categoría, uno de aquellos a los que no te atreves a entrar por miedo a que te echen. La entrada era gigante y la puerta era de hierro forjado y vidrio, estaba muy trabajada. En el lado derecho de la puerta había un ranura para el correo, dado el estado en el que estaba parecía olvidada, ya no se debía utilizar. Jane se apresuró a buscar las llaves en el bolso, tardó 2 minutos en encontrarlas. Introdujo las llaves y giró tres veces. Alex se encargó de empujar la puerta hacía dentro. Des de fuera no se podía divisar muy bien el interior del vestíbulo pero al entrar pudieron observar con tranquilidad la belleza del lugar. El hall era luminoso, había dos butacas al lado izquierdo de la estancia y en frente una mesa de madera. La parte de arriba era de vidrio translúcido. En la esquina que precedía los sofás había una planta de hojas grandes, en una maceta de cerámica. En una habitación que había en el vestíbulo, delante de las taquillas del correo, un hombre les miraba con curiosidad a través de una ventana carecida de vidrio.

-¿Vienen ustedes por el piso en venta, verdad?-Mientras hablaba, el portero se colocó bien las gafas. Jane asintió.

-¿Podría usted indicarme que piso es?-La morena habló con seguridad sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada del hombre.

-Séptimo piso.

-Gracias.-Jane cogió a Alex por la muñeca y tiró de él hasta el ascensor, era viejo pero concordaba con la estructura del lugar, abrió las puertas del ascensor y entró tirando de Alex, otra vez. Marcó el séptimo piso. El ascensor empezó a moverse hacia arriba. Era un ascensor grande, cabían 5 o 6 personas y tenía un espejo situado delante un banco. Era elegante y revestido de madera.

-¡Será borde!-Exclamó Jane después de que arrancara el ascensor. Alex no le hizo ni caso, estaba demasiado ocupado preguntándose de que le sonaba ese edificio.

-¿Alex?

-Sí, perdona, ¿Qué decías?

-Nada, da igual ¿en que pensabas?

-En…-Dudó unos segundos- nada, ¿Qué borde no, el portero?-No debía preocuparla, debía ser sólo una tontería.

-Sí, claro… es lo que acabo de decirte.

-Ya, perdona, estaba en otro mundo.-Lo mejor sería olvidar la pregunta que le carcomía la cabeza desde que habían entrado en el edificio.

-Bueno, ya estamos.-Jane abrió las puertas del ascensor, delante de ella se abría un pasillo con dos puertas.- Genial y ahora, ¿Qué puerta es? Maldito portero.

-Prueba la de la izquierda.

-Vale.- Jane abrió la puerta y guardó las llaves en su bolso.

-¿Ves? Soy un genio.

-Eres un engreído.

-Dime algo que no sepa…vaya, vaya…-Eso si era un piso, estaban en el hall, (n/a: con cuatro paredes xD), tenía las paredes pintadas de un color yema muy bonito. Avanzaron hasta más adentro, el piso tenía una cocina, un baño, un salón, tres habitaciones y mucho espacio. Eso bastó para que Alex se quedara definitivamente con él.-Me gusta, me lo quedo.

-¿Seguro? ¿No prefieres ver los otros pisos? Hay uno muy cerca que creo que también es…

-Me gusta este.

-Esta bien, entonces… creo tengo que irme, ya son las ocho y media y tengo que trabajar.

-Espera, ¿vender pisos no es tu único trabajo?-Preguntó asombrado, él apenas aguantó un mes trabajando en la empresa de su padre y eso que sólo tenía que revisar unos papeles de vez en cuando…

-Claro, tengo que pagarme el piso y estoy ahorrando para comprarme un coche, a mi no me lo pagan todo mis padres, ¿sabes?-Jane estaba un poco enfada con él, sabía que no tenía motivos pero la burla que había visto en los ojos del chico apenas hacía unos segundos la habían rabiado un poco.

-Ya claro, es verdad.-No lo dijo enfadado, más bien como derrotado como si le acabaran de recordar algo que quería olvidar. Eso ablandó a Jane.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos que irnos, empiezo a trabajar a las nueve.

-Un momento, y entonces ¿de que trabajas?-No pudo evitar preguntar, ya que eso de que trabajara tan tarde le…asustaba un poco.

-De camarera.

-Claro, pero creo que puedes ir dejándolo porque a partir de hoy trabajas para mí.

-Te dije que lo pensaria

-son 600 por semana.

-700.

-650

-Tu ganas.

-¡Genial!

-De todas formas, te habría cojido por 1000.

-Entonces tendré que empezar a trabajar a partir de la semana que viene, tenemos que avisar con una semana de antelación, y tendré que pedir horas fijas en la agencia immobiliária ¿Te va bien que empiece el 15?

-Perfecto, vámonos.-Alex abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a la chica primero, sin dejar de asombrarse en la rapidez con la que las chicas pensaban. Cerró la puerta, dieron tres o cuatro pasos y cuando ya estaban casi en la puerta del ascensor, una voz les interrumpió.

-Yo no bajaría por el ascensor, antes, la vecina del séptimo se ha quedado encallada, no se como antes habéis podido subir sin problemas, últimamente el ascensor no va demasiado bien, podeis bajar por las escaleras.- un hombre de edad avanzada vestido con una bata roja con detalles dorados y ojos azules como el mar les miraba con una taza en las manos, desde la puerta de la derecha.

-Gracias pero nos arriesgaremos.-Alex cogió a Jane del codo y entraron en el ascensor.

Se cerraron la spuertas del ascensor y empezó a descender, sólo había bajado cuatro o cinco metros cuando se paró.

-Lo que decía…-El abuelo abrió la puerta de su casa y después de entrar la cerró.

De repente, el ascensor dio una pequeña sacudida, tembló y se paró. Alex y Jane se miraron. Alex prensó el botón de la planta baja, pero el ascensor no se movió. Volvió a mirar a Jane.

-No puede ser, el viejo tenía razón.Bueno, ¿y ahora cómo salimos de aquí?- A Alex pareció no importarle el quedarse encerrado en un ascensor, todo lo contrario a Jane que estaba empezando a alucinar ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Corrió hacia los botones y miró detenidamente, no fue hasta que vio que el ascensor no tenía botón para emergencias que empezó a preocuparse de verdad. Y entonces se giró hacía Alex y se apoyó en la pared.

-Debería haber un botón rojo para emergencias…

-Déjame ver… -Volvió a mirar los botones y comprobó que, como había dicho Jane, no había botón rojo.-No, no hay botón rojo.

-¿En serio?-

-¡Oye! no uses esa ironia conmigo que no tengo la culpa. Si seguimos así mucho rato me voy a perder el partido de los Runners.-Jane entornó los ojos.

-Increíble, estamos encerrados en un ascensor y sólo piensas en el partido de los Runners…

-¿en que quieres que piense?

-mm… ¡ah, sí! podrías pensar en como salir de aquí.- Miró su reloj y descubrió con horror que eran las 8:45-¡Mierda! Voy a llegar tarde.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 8:45.

-¿Ves? Ya debe de haber empezado…

-A la de tres salta, ¿vale?-Alex asintió.-Uno, dos y tres-Jane y Alex saltaron pero el ascensor seguía como antes.-Genial.-Jane cogió su bolso del suelo y se sentó en el banco.

-Ahora sólo nos queda esperar…tarde o temprano se darán cuenta ¿no?-Alex se sentó junto a la morena.

-Supongo.

Al cabo de 10 minutos…

-Y dime, Jane ¿Dónde esta el bar donde trabajas?

-Cerca de Kensington, se llama seventeen, es pequeño pero esta bien, eso sí, el sueldo no es nada comparado con lo que tu me pagas.-Alex rió.-En serio.

-Seguramente, me has salido muy cara.-Jane escondió una sonrisa tímida, quizás había abusado un poco de Alex, bueno, siendo sincera, había abusado mucho. Se miraron fijamente. Si no fuera por el sonido que hizo el ascensor al pararse, Alex hubiera notado el suave rubor en las mejillas de la chica. Habían estado tan concentrados en la conversación que ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que el ascensor había vuelto a funcionar y ahora yacía en la planta baja.

-Ehem…- El portero se hallaba de pie en la entrada del ascensor, esperando a que la pareja reaccionara. Al fin, Jane y Alex se percataron de la presencia del hombre y se giraron hacia él.-Siento que el ascensor haya tardado tanto en reponerse, últimamente no va demasiado bién.

-Si, creo que ya nos hemos dado cuenta.-Jane fue la primera en reaccionar, cogió su bolso y salió del ascensor. -Buenas noches.

Alex siguió a la chica y ambos salieron del edificio, fuera ya no llovía. La chica caminaba a paso rapido.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera!-Alex la atrapó y la cogió por la muñeca, eso pareció molestar a la chica que se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, y él se la soltó- Jane

-Alex, tengo prisa, voy a llegar tarde y Kensington no esta cerca precisamente, mañana te llamo, ¿si?

-Claro, pero creo que será mucho mejor que cojas un taxi, yo cubro con los gastos.-Alex sonrió esperando que la chica aceptara. Jane se lo pensó unos momentos pero el chico ya había hecho suficiente, solo faltaba que le pagara el taxi.

-No, gracias, cogeré el bus, ya has hecho bastante pero muchas gracias de veras.-Jane se marchó hacía la parada del bus y dejó a Alex solo en medio de la calle con una sonrisa en la boca. Alex se acercó al borde de la acera y paró un taxi. Abrió la puerta que tenía más cerca y entró en el coche.

-¿Dónde le llevo señor?

-Pentonville road, gracias- Cogió un paquete de cigarros y se puso uno en la boca.-¿le importa…?- Preguntó enseñándole el paquete al conductor que negó con la cabeza.

--

**Gracias por leer, un besooo!**

**Reviews!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Te conocí en el valle de la esperanza**

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

Abrió la puerta de su piso con un leve chirrido, eran las dos de la madrugada

Abrió la puerta de su piso con un leve chirrido, eran las dos de la madrugada. Estaba cansada y en el bar habían tenido mucho trabajo. Dejó las llaves en la encimera y abrió la luz. Iba camino de la cocina cuando se percató de que no estaba sola.

-Esta tarde habíamos quedado.-Sentado en el sofá, le esperaba Harry, su mejor amigo desde hacía años. La chica se paró a medio camino y se giró hacia él.- Pero no apareciste y decidí esperarte en casa, te dije que era importante, Hermione.

-Lo siento, pero ya os avisé que empezaba hoy a trabajar en la agencia ¿qué querías que hiciera?-Había sido un día muy pesado para ella y encima tenia que discutir, por dios, ¡Que eran las dos de la madrugada! Así que en vez de discutir prefirió cambiar de tema-Oye, me pegaste un susto de muerte ¿Cómo entraste?

-Ya sabes que las puertas de madera no son un gran obstáculo para mi, recuerda, soy el-niño-que-vivió.-Dijo haciendo un guiño, medio en broma-Pero no me cambies de tema, tenemos que hablar, en serio.- Harry se puso serio e invitó a Hermione a sentarse en su propio sofá.

-Claro, dime.-Se puso cómoda y se quitó la chaqueta.

-Se que tienes sueño y que tienes ganas de dormir así que…

-¡Oh! No, ha sido un día agotador pero podré aguantar unos minutos.-Harry no hizo demasiado caso a la gran ironía de la chica.

-¿Viste el profeta, verdad? Viste lo del ataque.-Hermione cambió la cara y asintió con un golpe de cabeza.-Nunca se acabará todo esto, Hermione.

-Ya se acabó, cuando mataste a Voldemort.-Aseguró la morena.

-Sigo pensando que Londres y el mundo mágico no están seguros, Hermione, esto no ha terminado, nunca terminó.

-Harry… por favor, tu ya lo diste todo, esa ya no es tu guerra, ya lo hemos hablado millones de veces, tu derrotaste a Voldemort, ya hiciste demasiado.

-Quizás, pero debo hacer algo, esa es mi misión.-Hablaba claramente, como si ya lo hubiera meditado un par de veces.

-No Harry, no esta no es tu misión. Tú ya terminaste tu misión. Déjalo, en serio. Sólo fue un grupo de rebeldes, personas que se aburrían. Punto final, olvídalo.

-Vamos Hermione, ¿de verdad crees todo esto? ¿Un escape de gas? Quizás no sean de Voldemort, quizás no, pero cada vez, sean quienes sean, son más y debemos actuar, y tu lo sabes. Porque si no lo hacemos nosotros ¿Quién lo hará? ¿El ministerio? Ya viste lo que hicieron la última vez.-Harry se puso de pié por la excitación y empezó a caminar nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

-Harry…

-Esta no es mi guerra, tienes razón, pero no quiero ver como la gente se muere sentado en un sillón, no puedo.-Se quedó quieto, mirando a Hermione fijamente-Sigo creyendo que debemos actuar.-Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora no, Harry, por favor. He cambiado, ahora soy otra, soy Jane…

-Pero también eres Hermione y eso no lo podrás cambiar.

-Harry, sabes que quiero ayudar, de verdad, y se que si nosotros no actuamos nadie lo hará pero estoy cansada, es más, todos lo estamos, queremos vivir en paz sin tener que preocuparnos, poder ser egoístas y tener nuestra vida. Fue muy duro tener que madurar antes de hora y todo…

-Todo por mi culpa ¿Verdad? Era eso lo que ibas a decir.-No fue un reproche y mucho menos habló con indignación, simplemente aquello sonó como una derrota, como si le aclararan algo que hacía meses había estado meditando. Por eso cuando Hermione le contradijo, él se sorprendió, aunque no fuera la primea vez.

-No, Harry. Todo por su culpa.-Y entonces, por el tono de desprecio que notó en la voz de Hermione supo que se refería a él, Voldemort. Y Hermione sonrió.-No entiendo porque siempre te echas las culpas de todo, pero creo que empiezo a acostumbrarme.-Harry también sonrió.

-Después de 10 años ya tocaba.-Se hizo un silencio incómodo.-Había pensado en reunir al ejercito de Dumbledore ¿Me ayudarás? Quiero saber si ellos se apuntaran.

-Claro, como en Hogwarts.-Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa cómplice.

-Creo que me voy ya, buenas noches Herms.-La chica se levantó del sofá se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Harry. Cuídate.-Y con esa despedida, se escuchó un ¡plop! Y Harry ya no estaba.

Hermione se había vuelto a quedar sola, como cada noche. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada, desde hacía dos años, cuando había decidido independizarse y hacerse otra identidad para empezar otra vida sin Voldemort.

Realmente no sabía porque lo había hecho, a veces pensaba que era porque tenía miedo de no poder rehacer su vida, otras veces pensaba que era porque así se sentía más segura, más lejos de lo que anteriormente tanto le había aterrado, y otras pensaba que era por ambas razones. Pero sabía que nunca podría ocultar su pasado. Porque ella era Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga del niño-que-vivió. Sin embargo, eso no le había impedido llevar una vida muggle con un leve toque de magia. De todas formas, las cosas iban a cambiar, y ella lo sabía. Solo esperaba que eso no afectara a sus nuevos dos trabajos, ya que sino se quedaría sin blanca.

Un Harry pensativo se apareció en su casa dónde le esperaba su novia dormida en el sofá, esperándole, como siempre. Harry se apareció directamente en el salón. Se acercó a la chica silenciosamente y la despertó con un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Harry?- Ginny se incorporó en el sofá-¿Qué hora es?

-Shh…-El chico colocó el dedo índice en sus labios y habló tranquilamente-Duerme pequeña, yo te llevo.- Cogió a Ginny entres sus brazos, había cerrado los ojos y esbozaba una sonrisa. Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, donde la tumbó en la cama y la tapó con las sabanas, luego se puso el pijama, se tumbó junto a ella y la contempló unos segundos, antes de dormirse a su lado.

Hermione desayunaba en la cocina después de que un molesto despertador la hubiera despertado a las 6:50 de la mañana, hacía cinco minutos. Estaba tomando un zumo de naranja y una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada cuando oyó un ruidoen la ventana, como picotazos, miró quien la estaba molestando tan temprano y descubrió la lechuza de Harry, Rin, esperando para entrar. Hermione se levantó e abrió la ventana, por la cual la lechuza entró, depositó un periódico sobre la mesa y volvió a salir. Se acercó a la mesa e abrió el periódico, allí había una nota con la caligrafía de Harry:

"_Lee el periódico y decide, te espero mañana en Grimauld place a las 7 y media."_

Hermione cogió el periódico extrañada y vio que había una parte remarcada:

"_La pasada noche, otro grupo de hombres enmascarados atacó en Leadenhall Market, no hubo muertos pero se han calculado más de una docena de heridos. Provocaron un incendio mediante hechizos y se fugaron ante la actuación de los aurores del ministerio…"_

Mientras leía el periódico, Hermione se había sentado en un taburete. Ahora Harry tenía razón, debían actuar, y pronto. En ese instante el móvil de Hermione sonó, lo cogió.

-¿Diga?

-sí, ¿Hermione?

-Yo misma, ¿Quién es?-No reconocía la voz pero si le sonaba un poco.

-Alex, el de…

-¿Alex? ¡Ah, si! Dime.

-Veras es que como aún no me has llamado, pensé que te habías olvidado y yo necesito decoradora y solo quería saber si tu aceptas o no porque no me gusta que me dejen colgado y así puedo ir mirando otras posibilidades porque que sepas que hay mucha gente dispuesta a ayudarme, más de la que tu crees…

-Oye, para. Son las siete de la mañana, me acabo de levantar y tengo un dolor de cabeza que no veas, así que ¿porque no te tranquilizas?-Pasaron unos segundos y Alex se dispuso a hablar otra vez, pero se vio interrumpido-Despacio, por favor.

-Solo quería decirte que si te iría bien quedar mañana por la noche, para hablar sobre lo del trabajo y la decoración.-Habló despacio y con claridad, todo lo contrario a antes y no pudo evitar pensar en las tonterías que había dicho antes y lo estúpido que había sido al llamar a tal hora.

-Claro, mañana es estupendo.

-¡Genial!

-¡Oh! Lo siento, no puedo, estoy ocupada. ¿Podría ser esta noche?-Acababa de recordar la reunión con Harry.

-Sí, claro, ¿te va bien en Shepherd's a las nueve?

-Claro, estaré allí.- Alex colgó y por consiguiente, Hermione también. A Hermione le sonaba ese restaurante pero no sabía muy bien por dónde se situaba. Ya preguntaría en el trabajo.

--

Ginny se levantó más tarde que Harry aprovechando que tenía fiesta en San Mungo, donde trabajaba como enfermera. Se puso una bata y bajó las escaleras hacía la cocina. Olió el olor a tostadas quemadas. Harry había preparado la mesa y estaba delante los fogones haciendo los huevos revueltos. Ginny caminó sigilosamente hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda. Al principio Harry se asustó y se puso en guardia, pero después se relajó y dejó que Ginny le acariciara el torso suavemente.

-Buenos días, príncipe.-En cuanto Harry apagó los fogones se giró y le dio los buenos días con un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días.

-¿Has dormido bien?-Los dos se sentaron a la mesa para desayunar.

-Perfectamente, aunque no mucho, la verdad.

-Ayer llegaste muy tarde, ¿Tan urgente era que hablaras con Hermione?-Ginny no estaba molesta, pero le preocupaba que llegara tan tarde y que después no tuviera tiempo para descansar.

-Sabes que sí.

-¿y que te dijo? Sobre unirse a nosotros y luchar, digo.

-Dice que se lo pensará, no quiero presionarla y siento que lo estoy haciendo. Quizás tiene razón y debo dejarlo…-El pelinegro bajó la cabeza con aire abatido y ante tal gesto Ginny se levantó y se acercó a él. Aún sin levantar la cabeza, cogió a Ginny por la cintura y la abrazó.-Dime Ginny, ¿Debo abandonar?

-Debes luchar por lo que crees y yo estoy contigo. Siempre estaré ahí.-La pelirroja despeinaba el pelo de Harry lentamente, con dulzura. De alguna manera, aquellas palabras lo reconfortaron.-Aunque no puedo negar que me asusta, no quiero perderte otra vez.

-No vas a perderme nunca más. Lo prometo.

-¿Lo prometes Harry Potter?- Dijo coquetamente, aunque ambos sabían que detrás había una seriedad abrumadora.

-Lo prometo.

--

Hermione salió del trabajo a las ocho. Tuvo una pequeña discusión con su jefe por culpa de lo de las horas fijas. El hombre había alegado que no podía pedirle eso el segundo día de trabajo pero ella insistió y acabó cediendo. Con una sonrisa por su gran logro se dirigió al parking de la oficina y cogió el coche. A la hora de pagar, se paró delante el hombre que cobraba y le pregunto acerca del Shepherd's.

-Esta por Westminster, pregunte por allí señorita McCann.-Respondió amablemente.

-Gracias Al, hasta mañana.-Puso el coche en marcha y no paró hasta llegar a casa.

Una vez allí se vistió más formalmente, cogió un abrigó y se marchó hacia el restaurante.

--

Alex llegó al restaurante 5 minutos antes de la hora acordada, pidió un vino y se sentó en una mesa esperar. No se había mudado mucho pero tampoco iba informal, algo que concordaba perfectamente con el lugar. Una camisa blanca, unos tejanos y una americana negra.

En un momento de la espera, una chica rubia de mirada azul se acercó a él.

-¿Estas solo?-Preguntó educadamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Alex tardó un poco en reaccionar.

-En realidad…-Su sonrisa y pose seductora se vio fastidiada por una morena que acababa de llegar.

-No, no esta solo.-La rubia se giró para ver quien hablaba pero no se movió. Hermione le envió una mirada reprobatoria y al ver que la chica seguía sin moverse volvió a hablar.-Ya puedes irte, gracias.-La rubia se giró hacia Alex que no había abierto la boca y le tendió una tarjeta.

-Por si algún día te sientes solo.-Le guiñó un ojo y se giró hacía Hermione. Esta estaba alucinada y Alex se sentía incomodo.

-Fuera.-No chilló, simplemente se lo ordenó, se estaba empezando a cabrear. La joven desconocida dejó la tarjeta encima la mesa y se fue, no sin antes fulminar a Hermione con la mirada.- ¿Puedes cerrar la boca y dejar de babear, por favor?-Dijo mirando al chico con un deje de asco.

-No estaba babeando.

-Lo que tú digas.-Se sentó en frente y miró la carta.

-¿Celosa?- Hermione bajó la carta lo suficiente para dejar ver sus ojos marrones, como chocolate.

-¡Ja! Más quisieras-Volvió a subir la carta y se sorprendió un poco con los precios.-Oye... todo aquí es un poquito caro, ¿no te parece?

-No se…-Empezaba a sentirse incomoda, a pesar de no ver sus ojos sentía su mirada a través de la carta.

-Claro, supongo que para el señor me-sale-el-dinero-por-las-orejas, esto solo debe ser un pequeño gasto. Pero para mí…-Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "pequeño".

-¡Eh! Invito yo, ¿Qué creías?

-Si insistes…-En ese momento llegó la camarera, era bonita con el cabello lacio y fino que le caía elegantemente.

-¿Qué desean?-Hermione iba a pedir una sopa de pescado sin más pero al ver las sonrisas que se dedicaban su acompañante y la camarera, cambió de opinión. Hechó un vistazo a la carta de nuevo y pidió:

-Pues yo quiero unos calamares, un pato asado con salsa de aguacate y… creo que ya esta, ¡Ah! Y también la sopa de pescado, por favor.-A menudo que iba pidiendo, la camarera iba cambiando de cara.

-¿Y-y usted, señor?-Alex se sorprendió al principio pero luego captó el juego al que ella jugaba.

-Creo que pediré lo mismo, gracias-La camarera apuntó los datos en una libretita y les pidió las cartas.

-Un momento, por favor-Alex abrió una de las cartas, miró dentro, sonrió y se la dio a la camarera que se fue con una conmoción cerebral.-Vaya, vaya, ¿es que vamos a alimentar a un regimiento de caballos?

-¿Te refieres a ti?

-Dime Jane ¿De dónde sacas el mal humor?

-Veras, te lo diría pero…-Hermione se acercó un poco al chico por encima de la mesa con confidencialidad y dijo con un tono muy bajito-…es un secreto.-Alex se quedó con la cara desencajada, y se sorprendió pensando en su voz exageradamente dulce y sus labios perfectos susurrándole en el oído. Tragó saliva y se quedó pensando.-Lo siento, no debí…

-Tranquila, da igual, el señor me-sale-dinero-por-las-orejas puede pagarlo.-No se denotaba dejes de enfado en su voz, más bien parecía que se divertía.

-Lo siento, de veras. Es que suelo ser un poco impulsiva.-Hermione se arrepentía de haberse comportado de ese modo, pero no lo había pensado.

-¿Sólo un poco?

-Quizás más que un poco- Se encogió de hombros y empezó a jugar con los cubiertos.

-Bueno, volvamos al tema principal, ¿Hablaste con tu jefe?

-Sí, me da los horarios mañana.-Se sorprendió con lo rápido que cambió de tema pero no le importó, por eso habían quedado, ¿no?

-¡Genial! ¿Y el bar?

-Me voy la semana que viene, así que puedo empezar a trabajar cuando quieras.

-Perfecto.

La misma camarera que les había tomado el pedido volvió con los platos que depositó sobre la mesa y se fue por donde había venido. Había tantos platos que casi no cabían en la mesa.

-Bien, ¿Por dónde empezamos?-Preguntó Hermione retoricamente.

--

Salieron del restaurante al cabo de media hora, Hermione había insistido en llevarse toda la comida restante en tupers. Hacía frío y en la calle aún se podían ver algunos de los adornos con los que habían decorado la ciudad aquel invierno. Mientras cenaban, habían decidido ir a dar una vuelta por el barrio.

Cruzaron la calle y se adentraron en un callejón. Iban hablando sobre cosas sin importancia como el color de las paredes del piso. A pesar de estar en uno de los barrios de más prestigio de Londres, se podían ver algunos mendigos pululando por ahí. A unos metros de ellos, Hermione vio un niño con un abrigo viejo y medio roto sentado en el suelo, sus pies iban enfundados en unos calcetines agujereados por todas partes. Hermione se acercó al niño.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó. Alex se miraba la escena desde lejos, preguntándose a si mismo en que pensaba la chica.

-Roger.- El chico se veía incomodo y quizás un poco confundido, hacía mucho que no se le acercaba nadie, sus padres lo habían abandonado cuando era pequeño, al parecer, era una molestia. Vivía de lo que encontraba en la basura y los restos de bocatas que algunos niños mimados tiaraban.

-Yo me llamo Jane, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- El niño la miraba con desconfianza pero a pesar de todo respondió.

-Ocho.

-¿tienes hambre?- Hermione lo miraba esperando una respuesta pero el niño solo asintió con una mueca de tristeza.- ¿Te gustan los calamares?-Al pronunciar los calamares al niño se le iluminó la cara.

-Sí, señorita, si me gustan.

-¡Genial!-Entonces Alex lo entendió, Hermione quería darle la comida al pobre niño. La chica le hizo un gesto para que se acercara con la bolsa y así lo hizo. Se giró hacia el niño y le tendió la mano.-Ven, vamos a cenar.

Roger cogió la mano de Hermione con una gran sonrisa en la cara y se marcharon hacia la calle principal. Alex se acercó a ellos y cuando el niño no le escuchaba empezó una pequeña discusión con Hermione.

-¿Estas loca?

-No me llames así solo por querer hacer feliz a un niño.

-Eso no es un niño, es un mini-delincuente, en cuanto te descuidas te roba la cartera.

-¿Qué no lo ves? Pero si es todo ternura.-Le pellizcó la mejilla a Roger- ¿A que si?- El niño seguía tímido pero no escondió una sonrisa en cuanto Hermione le dio esa muestra de cariño.

-Yo solo te aviso.- Levantó las manos y se separó de ellos unos metros.

-No le hagas caso, esta paranoico- Dijo Hermione rodando los ojos y ante eso el niño se carcajeó.

Durante el paseo que se dieron hasta llegar a un banco y sentarse, entre Hermione y Roger había cada vez más confianza.

-Bien, aquí tienes.-Hermione le tendió al niño la bolsa con la comida y él le dio las gracias. Alex se mantenía un poco mes apartado.- Come lo que quieras.

Roger habrió el tupper con los calamares y olfateó con la nariz. Hermione, pero, se dio cuenta de que no había tenedores. Metió la mano en el abrigo, cogió la varita disimuladamente y cuando ni Alex ni Roger miraban hizo una floritura de donde salieron un cuchillo y un tenedor. Se los tendió al niño. La morena estuvo observando al chico mientras comía, se le veía tan feliz…Miró a su lado izquierdo y vio a Alex mirando el cielo. La luna se reflejaba en su rostro y le daba un aspecto sereno y a la vez sombrío.

-Siento haberte traído hasta aquí, en realidad lo siento por todo, me he portado realmente mal, primero escogiendo los tres platos más caros de la carta y ahora trayéndote hasta aquí, seguramente no serían tus planes.- Todas sus disculpas se vieron ofuscadas al ver que no le hacía caso, parecía absorto mirando la luna.-¿Qu-Qué pasa?

-La luna esta decreciendo.

-¿Y que?

-No me gusta la luna.-Alex se giró hacia ella que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos. A ella le encantaba la luna, es más, no conocía a nadie que no le gustara o al menos nadie que lo hubiera afirmado de esa manera.-Y no, no eran mis planes.-Hermione se decepcionó un poco con el comentario.-Pero estos no están nada mal.

Roger acababa de comer y los chicos mantenían una conversación entre miradas, ella estaba sorprendida y el sonreía sinceramente.

Y de pronto sucedió.

En medio de la cruzada de miradas y la felicidad de un niño con la barriga llena, sucedió. La bomba estalló en una calle perpendicular a la que estaban, su onda expansiva los golpeó y los tres cayeron al suelo. Hermione no escuchaba nada, sus tímpanos habían sido afectados pero a pesar de ello veía el caos a su alrededor, no podía levantarse, le dolían las piernas pero sabía que tan solo había sido el golpe. Alex estaba tumbado en el suelo a su lado pero reaccionó en seguida, cogió a Hermione de la cintura y la elevó esperando a que reaccionara ella también. Pronto se puso en pié. Alex vio al niño un poco más lejos, había sido el que peor había quedado y dormía inconsciente en el suelo, cerca de las llamas que se extendían de edificio en edificio. Corrió hacía él y lo cogió en brazos, con cuidado. Lo llevó junto Hermione que los esperaba a la otra punta de la calle, aún un poco confundida. Lo tumbó en el suelo, en un rincón seguro y examinó sus heridas, por suerte, eran leves. Alex miró a Hermione que lo miraba asustada con la respiración agitada.

-¿Estas bien?-La chica asintió.

-Solo… un poco asustada.- Alex también asintió.

-Son heridas leves, pronto despertará, debemos llevárnoslo de aquí-Dijo refiriéndose a Roger-Ve tirando, ahora vengo.

Hermione cogió al chiquillo en brazos y se lo llevó de ahí. Alex volvió al caos entrando en la barrera de fuego. Hermione se asustó ante la posibilidad de volver a quedarse sola. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Alex? No podía evitar sentir cierta preocupación hacia el rubio, ya estaba tardando.

Pero pronto apareció. No dijeron nada, Alex cogió a Roger tomándole el relevo a Hermione y fueron al coche de la morena. Iban andando muy serios pero no podían seguir así, ¿Que harían ahora con el pequeño? Entonces Alex, que sabía que el silencio no podía durar mucho, habló.

-Si no puedes hacerte cargo del niño ya lo haré yo. En la mansión tengo espacio suficiente y puedo llamar a una niñera.

-No, no hace falta, ya me encargo yo, además, estoy segura que a ti no te haría mucha ilusión tener a un mini-delincuente rondado por tu casa.

-¡Genial! Entonces te lo quedas tu, ¿no?-Suspiró aliviado Alex.

-Si.

El silencio volvió. Pero se hacía cada vez más incomodo. Y fue Hermione quien lo rompió.

-Sobre lo que ha pasado…

-Las autoridades se encargarán, ¿estas bien?

-Si.-Hermione se molestó un poco por la sequedad del chico con ella.- ¿Tu?

-Perfectamente.-Aunque parecía estar bien Hermione pudo ver un hombro sangrando y un corte en la mejilla, no tenían buen aspecto.

Hermione abrió el coche y Alex depositó al chico en el asiento de atrás y cerró la puerta, iba muy serio. Hermione se ofreció para llevarlo pero él se negó amablemente, quedaron el viernes y esperó a que Hermione y Roger se hubieran ido para poder coger un taxi e irse a casa.

Durante el viaje, Alex recordó los acontecimientos que habían sucedido cuando había vuelto a la explosión luego de dejar a Roger a salvo, ¿Quién les había ordenado…?

Condenados imbéciles…

FLASH BACK

Después de dejar al niño a salvo con Hermione, volvió con paso rápido y decidido al fuego. Traspasó una línea de fuego y los vio, iban causando estruendo, enmascarados con unos pañuelos rojos que les tapaban la boca y parte de la nariz. A cada paso se enfurecía más y más. Cuando llegó hasta ellos se puso en frente y apuntó a uno, que al verlo retrocedió asustado.

-¿Quién demonios os creéis que sois? ¡Podríais haberme matado!- El chico al que apuntaba estaba asustado y sorprendido, no dijo nada.-!Habíamos quedado en que el ataque se realizaría mañana!

-Lo-lo siento señor… nos ordenaron…

-Vaya, vaya... ¡que sorpresa!- Un hombre enmascarado los interrumpió, era moreno, con los ojos azulados. Vestía con vaqueros y una chaqueta, era más alto que Alex.

-Tu, ¿otra vez?-Alex señaló al moreno con un dedo e hizo una mueca de desprecio.

-¿Contento de verme, Stone?

-No mucho, la verdad.-Se le notaba rabia en la voz, quería cargarse a aquel tipo, no era la primera vez que le molestaba.

-¿Y que hacías por aquí?

-Eso no te incumbe. ¡Estuviste a punto de matarme maldito loco!

-Vaya, que pena.-Musitó el moreno. Alex se acercó a él y se paró a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-Si no fueras su favorito, te mataría.-Se giró hacía todos los presentes enmascarados que ahora los miraban y se despidió- ¡Mañana en ya sabéis donde, corred la voz!

Y se fue.

FIN FLASH BACK

--

**Gracias por leer.**

**cualquier pregunta dejenme review y contesto.**

**Un beso,**

**PeriesIII**


End file.
